A Funniest April Fools Day U.K. - Joker
Youtube Funniest Monster 1: Nojoke * Nojoke is a scorpion/Tengu-like Toxic Mutant who consumes human laughter as nourishment. Nojoke is summoned by Bigs and Bluefur when Vrak comes up with the idea of toppling humanity through laughter, which he considers both a waste of time and an involuntary weakness that can very well be exploited, an idea which both amuses and intrigues Admiral Malkor. Nojoke can trap anyone who laughs or giggles in a special gourd and whoever stays there for too long dissolves and is then drunk by the Mutant. He ensnares Gia, Emma, Jake and Troy, forcing Noah and Robo Knight to work together and come up with a conjoined joke to oblige Nojoke to laugh and destroy the gourd himself. Once free, the Megaforce ascends to Ultra Mode and makes short work of Nojoke. His failure prompts Malkor to scold Vrak for the failure while commending the merits of his plan and tells him to have Nojoke to redeem himself. Vrak agrees and responds by sending the Zombats to enlarge Nojoke. In the ensuing battle, Nojoke blows powerful winds against the Gosei Great and Gosei Grand Megazords. The Sea Gosei Great Megazord is then formed to soak Nojoke's wings and render them useless, incapacitating him. Gosei Grand then attacks with the Grand Strike and finishes off Nojoke. Youtube Funniest Monster 2: Peckster * Peckster was a woodpecker monster created by Finster. He would wave his wings around to create sudden storms and he would also use his extended beak as a weapon, pecking at the Power Rangers. After Zack got the idea to use a fake balloon that was actually filled with a special hard substance, the Peckster tried to pop it and this resulted in his beak getting stuck. Rita made Peckster huge and this freed him from the bind, but he was destroyed by a swing of Megazord's Power Sword regardless, exploding in a burst of maniacal laughter. Youtube Funniest Monster 3: Pineoctopus * Pineoctopus was a pineapple/octopus monster created by Finster who took the form of Pineapple the Clown. His overall appearance is loosely based on that of a fool or a jester. According to Finster, he personally trained the Pineoctopus before releasing him as Pineapple the Clown. He turned Trini's cousin, Sylvia, into cardboard (she was later restored by Trini and Alpha 5). He could also extend his long vines and use them like whips and launch spheres of energy. He was the only monster to be defeated using the Megazord cranial laser. Interestingly enough, once his facade as Pineapple the Clown disappeared, he displayed very few clown-like personality traits and only made a single clown pun (while most monsters built on a certain "theme" tend to make many puns). He was however very overconfident in his abilities and once made giant, responded to unfavorable situations with a dismissive "big deal" such as when he was informed that Sylvia was restored or when the Triceratops applied its hooks to bind him. A Surprise - April Fools Villains Joker-batman-the-animated-series-0.49.jpg Harley-quinn-harleen-quinzel-batman-the-animated-series-4.6.jpg Pineoctopus.jpg Peckster.jpg Nojoke.jpg * Happy April Fools Villains: Joker, Harley, Pineoctopus, Peckster and Nojoke Category:Batman the Animated Series Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Megaforce Category:April Fools Day Category:Crossovers